


Stolen

by xenodickery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Dubious Consent, Final Haikyuu Quest, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nightmares, Non-Canon Family Relationships, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Sleep Paralysis, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: The nightmares had plagued Iwa for weeks. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he'd gotten slow and sluggish during volleyball practice.He hadn't suffered from bad dreams since he was a kid, and he had no idea what was causing them now.He couldn't put a name to what frightened him, and he felt sure that if he could, he could somehow stop the bad dreams.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a nice fic. tags update often

Iwa woke gasping, his ears still ringing with some terrible, unidentifiable sound. After a moment he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and then sat back on his heels. He glanced around his room - everything was as normal. He could just faintly hear his mom's snoring from along the hall. Iwa took a deep breath to steady himself. As usual, the specific nature of his dreams had faded the moment he opened his eyes, but there was a lingering sense of malice that kept clinging to him.

Realizing that there was no going back to sleep just yet, he climbed out of his futon and went to the bathroom. Here was something new - a sticky mess between his thighs, almost like his heat was starting, even though it was weeks away. Iwa wiped himself down and tried not to think too hard about why he might have woken up like that. 

The nightmares had plagued him for weeks. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he'd gotten slow and sluggish during volleyball practice. Coach Irihata had even threatened to bench him for the upcoming spring tournament qualifier. Just that day, Oikawa had joked that he would come over and sit on Iwa until he went to sleep and stayed that way, and Iwa was almost desperate enough to let him try. 

He hadn't suffered from bad dreams since he was a kid, and he had no idea what was causing them now. A part of him was glad he couldn't remember them, but for the most part, it only unsettled him more. He couldn't put a name to what frightened him, and he felt sure that if he could, he could somehow stop the bad dreams.

Back in bed, Iwa picked up his phone. It was a little after 3. As if in acknowledgement of the low point he'd reached, he sent Oikawa a message. Then, he laid back down, and tried to sleep. 

***

"Iwa-chan, what were you doing awake at 3AM?" Oikawa demanded the next day as soon as Iwa stepped into the club room. 

Iwa grimaced and shook his head, and Oikawa's face fell. "Not another nightmare?" he asked lowly, so that the others wouldn't overhear. 

"Yeah," Iwa muttered, shrugging his bag onto the bench. "Sorry if I woke you up." 

"I'd sacrifice my beauty sleep for you, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa chirped. 

All Iwa could manage in response was to shove him away with a heartfelt "Ugh." 

Oikawa's brow creased in sympathy. "You really must be tired," he murmured, reaching out to put his hand on the back of Iwa's neck. Without really meaning to, Iwa leaned into it, letting his eyes close. Oikawa's hand was warm, and his touch was firm and reassuring. 

"Hey," Oikawa continued, still speaking in that low, soft voice that felt like fingertips running down Iwa's spine. His thumb brushed over Iwa's scent gland, almost like he'd done it on purpose, except that he did it again, so gently, barely the whisper of a touch. Easy to deny later, to pretend it had been an accident, except that Oikawa never did anything by accident. 

A sick little bubble of hope burst in Iwa's throat - did it mean Oikawa liked him, thought of him that way - or was it just a shortcut to calming him down? He allowed himself to lean into the touch for a few moments longer, disgusted with his own weakness, and he might have stayed there all day if Yahaba hadn't interrupted with a question for Oikawa. 

Iwa changed quickly, and spent practice keeping a far away from Oikawa as he could. If he didn't look at him, he couldn't stare, wouldn't end up analysing every movement, every glance, trying to figure out why Oikawa had touched him that way. 

It was easier being in class away from him, although without the constant tension Iwa soon found himself nodding off in class. His teachers were getting used to the sight of him jolting awake from a half doze, or slumped over his notes drooling into his sleeve. Some of them had given up on trying to keep him awake through classes. The only reason he wasn't spending every lunchbreak in detention was the fact that the Interhigh was fast approaching, and nobody would dare interfere with the ace of the volleyball team in the run up to such a prestigious event for the school.

He struggled through afternoon practice that day, but midway through a practice match, he jumped for a ball that had been meant for Mattsun, and the two of them crashed to the court, sprawled and groaning after rebounding off each other so hard. Yahaba and Kunimi pulled Mattsun to his feet, while Oikawa skidded to his knees beside Iwa. 

"Iwa, are you okay?" he hissed leaning over him, hands fluttering over him worriedly.

"I'm fine," Iwa growled, trying to push him away.

Oikawa grabbed at his wrist and hauled him to his feet, but to Iwa's surprise he didn't utter anymore petty grievances or I-told-you-so's, just watched Iwa with increasingly annoying concern as they wrapped up the match. 

When they filed into the clubroom after practice Oikawa grabbed his stuff quickly, and then stood chatting with Makki and trying to pretend he wasn't waiting for Iwa. Iwa tried to get ready quickly too, but he was tired, and stiff and it felt almost like he was moving through water. He managed it finally and trudged out into the cool night air where Oikawa was waiting for him. They walked half the way home in silence and then, Oikawa bumped Iwa's shoulder with his own and spoke.

"Invite me over, Iwa-chan."

Iwa huffed. "No."

"Invite me over" Oikawa said, more forcefully. 

"My mom won't be home."

"All the more reason to ask me," Oikawa said. It was clear he had no intentions of backing down. 

Iwa's mom had gotten weird about them spending time together alone in Iwa's room lately. Iwa didn't know why it bothered her now when it never had before, and he couldn't help worrying that she'd somehow noticed his crush. The only thing worse would be Oikawa himself finding out. 

"Fine," he muttered rather than arguing. He let Oikawa herd him in through the gate and then into the kitchen. He sat and pulled out his homework while Oikawa made tea, flitting about the kitchen like he owned the place. Eventually he joined him and Iwa struggled to keep his eyes open while he worked through a sheet of math problems. Finally he moved onto his English homework but his eyelids were dropping and finally his head started to nod and his pen slid out of his grasp and skittered across the table. 

"Okay that's enough," Oikawa said, standing up and pulling Iwa to his feet as well. "Bedtime." 

"I haven't finished yet," Iwa mumbled, leaning reluctantly against Oikawa and breathing in the scent of his clothes, the familiar smell of him, of volleyball and fresh cut grass. "Mm… 'Kawa." 

Oikawa gave a hearty sigh. "You're really testing me today, Iwa-chan," he muttered. He dragged Iwa up to his bedroom and started to undress him, pulling of his team jacket and then starting to lift his tshirt. 

"I can do it myself," Iwa said forcing himself to pull away. Oikawa's hands were warm and they felt good when they brushed his skin. If he wasn't so tired he might have enjoyed it a bit more than he should've but as it was he just tried to breathe shallowly so he didn't get too much of Oikawa's good familiar scent. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Oikawa asked, watching him with a helpless look on his face. "I could stay if you want." 

Iwa considered Oikawa's offer for a few seconds. He thought about snuggling close to Oikawa, and wondered whether it would make him more or less likely to dream. It couldn't happen anyway. One, Iwa was too worried that he'd somehow give himself away and that Oikawa would figure out how he felt, and two, his mom would kill him when she found out. 

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Oikawa asked, still not moving away. He reached out slightly and brushed his fingers against the side of Iwa's hand. "I could just stay until you fall asleep." 

It would have been easier to give in, Iwa wanted so badly to take his hand, to curl up in Oikawa's arms and forget the dark shadows that seemed to stalk him every time he closed his eyes. For a moment he leaned closer, and Oikawa's eyelids lowered. Iwa's heart was racing. But if he gave in now there'd be no going back, nowhere left to hide. He yanked his hand away from Oikawa's. 

"I'm fine," he repeated, as though saying it enough times would make it true. 

Oikawa's face closed off, unreadable. "Alright," he muttered. "Don't drown in the bath."

"Yeah," Iwa said, already half regretting that he'd pulled away. "I'll come see you out." 

"No no," Oikawa was saying as he stepped out into the hall. "Just get some rest. See you tomorrow." 

***

That night was worse.

Iwa blinked awake slowly. He was lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around his pillow. His body was heavy and warm, and the heat gathered between his legs was tight and electric. Still something of the usual nightmare dread clung to him, and he tried to turn his head only to find that he couldn't move. Panic gripped him. 

The door creaked behind him, and Iwa felt little points of pressure as the family cat climbed onto his futon and walked over his legs. He opened his mouth and tried to call out to her, but nothing would come out. 

_It's just the cat,_ he told himself sternly, as a weight settled across his ankles. _Nothing can hurt you._

He closed his eyes again, determined to go back to sleep, soothed by the cat's presence. And then, with slowly dawning horror, Iwa remembered that the cat was always shut away in the kitchen at night, and even if she wasn't, his bedroom door was firmly closed.

As soon as he realized it, the weight on his ankles changed, separating to the imprint of two hands on his legs. They gripped his ankles gently, then began to work up the inside of his calves, stroking and caressing him firmly. He tried to cry out but his throat felt stoppered, he could only grunt quietly, his shout of protest wouldn't come. 

_It's not real,_ Iwa thought desperately, a shudder rolling through him. He still couldn't lift his head or move his arms, let alone turn to look behind him. The weight against him increased, and he became certain, in the way you are in dreams, that a rutting alpha crouched over him, surrounding him in the bittersweet scent of its arousal. His eyes blurred as a tear rolled down the bridge of his nose, and soaked into his pillow. 

The alpha's hands kept creeping higher, spreading his thighs apart. Iwa groaned, half in protest, half in response to the pulse of arousal that went through his pussy, filling his underwear with liquid heat. Hot heavy breath stirred the fine hairs on his lower back, and Iwa whimpered as those strong hands spread his thighs further, and a hot, firm tongue stroked up his crack, wetting him through his underwear. He could smell his own scent as he started to get turned on, the fear melting into arousal. 

_It's a dream, just a dream_ Iwa thought and finally relaxed into the touch, arching his spine and letting out a stifled moan. He tried to pretend that the phantom touch came from Oikawa, that it was _him_ sliding a hand up the inside of Iwa's thigh, that Oikawa was the one smearing Iwa's slick around the wet lips of his pussy, before pushing two fingers inside him. Iwa bit down on the edge of his pillow to keep from crying out. It felt so real. It almost felt wrong to insert Oikawa into a dream that was so convincing, but he couldn't unthink it once he'd started, and it helped to dispel the terror that still held an icy little core around his heart. He still couldn't move his arms or legs, but he could shift his hips just a tiny bit, moving against the mattress.

The fingers inside him moved around, fucking him slowly, then they withdrew again and he felt hot breath on the backs of his thighs, and then the heat of the alpha's face against his butt, his underwear pulled aside and a tongue thrust inside him. 

His pussy clenched and shivered at the new sensations. He felt sick with fear and dizzy with lust all at once. His vision was blurred with tears.

The alpha moved on top of him, hands clamping around his wrists. A thick, hot cock pressed against his butt. He tried to scream but still nothing would come, just a faint groan that made his chest hurt. The hands moved to his hips, and then a slow grind of the alpha's cock against his pussy, hot and hard, impossibly big. The alpha was going to fuck him, and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it. 

Slowly, slowly he realized that he'd managed curl his fingers against the mattress. A little more effort allowed him to make a fist. He managed a groan, half pleasure, half protest, and suddenly he had his voice back. He pressed his fist onto the mattress and slowly, agonizingly slowly, he managed to slide one elbow under himself, and turn to look over his shoulder. 

The sensations were gone. He was alone, his door firmly shut. 

Iwa rolled onto his back, his limbs still stiff and heavy, but finally free. His face was wet and his breathing was uneven. He wiped his face with the corner of the sheet, and then he tentatively reached down and put a hand over his crotch. The lightest brush of his own fingers made him shiver. Closing his eyes again, Iwa deliberately filled his mind with Oikawa, and slid his hand inside his underwear. 

***

"It sounds like you had sleep paralysis," Oikawa said watching him with a shrewd look over his lunch the next day. He'd unwrapped his milk bread and was nibbling it slowly, savoring it.

"What the hell is that?" Iwa asked gruffly. He hadn't dared go back to sleep after what happened, and he was tired after his restless night, and embarrassed too. Not just by the nature of the hallucination, but how much he'd _wanted_ it, and worst of all was how much he'd wanted it to be Oikawa. Needless to say hed left most of the actual detail out when he recounted it to his friend.

Oikawa gestured with both hands, waving the halfeaten milk bread around. "It's a thing where you wake up but your brain still thinks it's dreaming. So you can see things or feel things that aren't really there."

"So why couldn't I move?" 

"That's a dreaming thing too," Oikawa continues in a self important tone. "When you dream your brain stops you from moving around, so you don't act out your dream and hurt yourself." 

"Oh… yeah that sounds like what happened," Iwa mutters, lowering his face to his food again. "How come you know so much about it anyway?" 

Oikawa shrugged. "Takeru sleep walks, and he was having these bad night terrors for a while. He had to go see a sleep therapist." 

"Huh. I didn't know. He okay now?" 

Oikawa gave another shrug. 

"So he's had this… sleep paralysis thing?" 

"Mm," Oikawa hummed, nodding while he looked at something on his phone. 

While he was distracted Iwa went back to his own lunch, but just as he turned away to grab his water bottle he heard Oikawa whisper his name. 

"What?" he asked, turning back. 

Oikawa blinked at him. "What?" 

"Whaddaya want?" 

"... Nothing?" Oikawa said, looking bewildered. 

Iwa looked away again, but as soon as he did there was the cool sensation of someone blowing on the back of his neck, and his name in a taunting whisper, "Hajime… Hajime…"

"What is it?" Iwa snapped, spinning round to face Oikawa again. But Oikawa was still looking at his phone, sitting a good four feet away. Even he couldn't have moved so quickly. 

He was watching Iwa now with a mix of annoyance and concern in his soft brown eyes." I didn't say anything." 

Iwa swallowed against his suddenly dry throat. "Was someone else here?" 

"No…" 

Iwa glanced around suspiciously. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, his nose doing that cute crinkle that made Iwa want to kiss him and punch him at the same time. "What's wrong?"

"... Nothing," Iwa said in a mutter, bunching his shoulders in. "Just imagined it." 

Oikawa gave him a weak smile. "Maybe you're still dreaming." 

"Yeah," Iwa said nonconmitally, discomforted by the strange whisper. "Maybe." 

***

Iwa struggled to keep his eyes open through his afternoon class, and finally his teacher got annoyed with his inability to answer questions, and sent him to stand in the freezing hallway. Iwa was privately relieved by it - it would be harder to fall asleep standing up, in the cold, and after his experiences the night before, he didn't much like the idea of falling asleep again. 

When he dragged himself to the club room after school, he arrived after everyone else was already changed. Oikawa stood at the door looking around anxiously until he spotted Iwa, and hustled him inside. 

"Where were you?" 

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Iwa snapped, sitting down on the bench to remove his shoes. 

Oikawa looked worried. "Why don't you skip practice this afternoon?" he suggested quietly, putting a hand on Iwa's shoulder. "Me and Yuda-chan can handle things."

Iwa's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to stare at Oikawa like he'd grown a second head. "What? Are you kidding?"

"You fell yesterday," Oikawa said, already starting to pout. "Maybe pushing yourself when you're tired already isn't the best idea..."

"I don't wanna hear that from _you_ of all people," Iwa growled.

Oikawa jumped back in surprise, his hand falling away from Iwa's shoulder. A moment later he narrowed his eyes. "I understand it better than anyone," he hissed. "It's not worth ruining your future over."

"Shut up," Iwa muttered, turning away. "It's just a few bad dreams, I'm fine."

"Fine," Oikawa muttered, turning his back on him. He slammed his locker shut and strode away toward the gym without a backwards glance. "You've made it abundantly clear you don't need my help, so carry on. Disappear for all I care."

"I should be so lucky," Iwa growled. 

Oikawa huffed at him and stormed off. An awkward silence followed his departure. Yuda glanced over, his expression sympathetic. "You okay, Hajime?"

Iwa shrugged and started to undress. Yuda was the only other omega on the team besides Matsukawa, and of the two of them, Yuda was way more in tune with the emotions of his teammates.

"What're you and Oikawa fighting about?" Yuda continued lowly. 

"Nothing," Iwa muttered and shook his head. "I'm not sleeping I guess, he's being an idiot about it."

Yuda gave him a sympathetic smile, pretty face scrunching up. "He just cares about you."

"Yeah," Iwa said rolling his eyes. 

"He does," Yuda said more insistently. 

Iwa groaned. He was too tired for this, and he was pretty sure Kindaichi was eavesdropping from a nearby bench. "It's fine," he said "Really." 

He was grateful when practice was over and he could retreat from Oikawa's barely concealed annoyance, his childish pouts and sidelong scowls. 

Iwa just hoped he could get over these nightmares in time to get back on form. 

***

Iwa was in a dark hallway. The ceiling was far above him, and the stone flags beneath his feet were icy cold. Iwa turned in place, but he couldn't remember which direction he'd come from, or how to get back. He couldn't even remember where he was trying to get back _to_. 

_Hajime_

A faint whisper of his voice, soft enough that it almost sounded like the wind, but Iwa knew it wasn't. The hair at the back of his neck prickled, he knew that something was hunting him. To make it worse, he was warm despite the cold air, his clothes sticking to him - he was in heat, and it would be no difficult matter for an alpha to track him down by scent alone. Iwa's own sensitive nose could pick up more than a hint of alpha pheromones in the atmosphere. He stood for a minute or two just frozen to the spot, glancing this way and that and trying to decide the best route for escape. 

And then just as he was trying to decide which way to run, he heard his name again, and a breeze tickled the hairs on his arms. It carried with it, just for a moment, the hint of a familiar scent. 

"...Oikawa?" Iwa murmured. 

He started to walk in the direction it seemed to be coming from, his bare feet whispering over the stone flags. Looking down at himself he saw that he was wearing his pajamas. His breathing was so loud in his own ears - this felt so real, much more real than any dream he'd had before. As he reached the end of the hallway a huge door opened into a large vaulted room. Iwa crept closer and peered in through the doorway. There seemed to be nobody about, but then he spotted a shape, a figure, seated on a throne at the far end of the room. He recoiled quickly and pressed his back against the wall, the rough stone scraping his shoulders as he breathed sharply. 

There was no outcry, no sound still. After a moment, Iwa dared another glance. The figure hadn't moved, and now that he looked Iwa realized it was familiar. The carefully tousled brown hair, the long coltish limbs. Iwa rushed forward, his feet slapping on the flagstones, and skidded to his knees beside the throne. Oikawa was slumped over, his eyes closed. 

"Oikawa," Iwa whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. When Oikawa didn't stir Iwa swore and shook him. "Shittykawa, wake up!"

Still nothing. Fearing the worst, Iwa put a hand up to Oikawa's face, cupping his jaw. He was warm, and his heart beat steadily under Iwa's fingertips. Iwa gave him another shake, hissing for him to open his eyes, but Oikawa slept on. In desperation, Iwa grabbed Oikawa's face between both hands and leaned in. A kiss could wake a princess in a fairytale - maybe it could wake an idiot in a nightmare. As soon as their lips touched, Oikawa came to life beneath him, wrapping his arms around Iwa's chest and kissing him more deeply. Iwa was lost in it for a long moment before he recalled himself, and pushed Oikawa away from him. 

"Tooru," he sighed, his voice and expression soft with relief. But it wasn't oikawa looking back at him, or not the Oikawa he knew at least. His eyes glowed with a reddish tint, and his features were sharper somehow, his sneer more cruel. And somehow Iwa had failed to notice the two monstrous curving horns that grew from his head, or maybe they hadn't been there moments before, but now they were, and Iwa fell back in shock, landing heavily on his butt as Oikawa rose from the throne, towering over him.

"Finally," he said, sweeping a huge, dark cloak around his shoulders. He began to advance on Iwa. "I've waited a long time to get you in my clutches." 

"This - this isn't fucking funny," Iwa snapped, scowling up at him. "Where are we, Shittykawa?"

Oikawa clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Such language. We'll have to do something about that dirty mouth of yours, Iwa-chan." 

He reached down, stretching his hand toward Iwa's face. He touched his fingertips to Iwa's forehead, and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> holler if u love iwa's tears


End file.
